


happy new year

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're at a new years party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy new year

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a new years fic bye. Hopefully I'll be back writing smut again soon, I've written too much fluff.  
> This is kinda lame though, don't have high hopes.

New years eve. For some reason they had decided to host a party at work, one with drinks and food and when the clock neared midnight they would all go to the roof and shoot fireworks and watch as the rest of Oslo celebrated the coming of the new year with them.   
It was a nice evening, most of the people who worked there came, some brought their loved ones and some came alone. They all had fun anyways. 

Vegard chatted with two who worked there, partly about their home lives, partly about work, and he took occasional sips of his glass of champagne.   
It was a nice idea to have this party, bård had coined it, but they'd got it all together with a few others in the office.   
Bård stood by the buffet table with calle, and he was idly picking up food from one of the trays and eating it as they laughed about something. He downed his glass -vegard noticed how an already empty glass stood on the table by where he was, but he was unsure if it was his or not - and took a new one, immediately taking a large gulp. He said something to calle, and as calle responded, bårds gaze wandered - he continued idly responding to him - but his eyes drifted and stopped when they met Vegards. Vegard looked back and gave him a polite smile, which was returned, and Bård winked at him even though he looked oddly nervous for some reason, which Vegard became flustered by and returned to talking to the people in front of him.

The evening went by nicely, everyone mingled and laughed and talked about what they would do in the new year, and the clock quickly neared midnight. 

At 11:30, Vegard, Bård and magnus stood and spoke with the receptionist, and the conversation had landed on when the clock would strike twelve."I can't wait to see the fireworks, they're always so beautiful," the woman who worked in the reception said, her cheeks stained slightly red from the champagne. Calle - who came and squeezed himself into the conversation - agreed with her, and went on to say how fantastic it was if one saw over the whole city as midnight struck, because then you could see every firework all at once.   
"We'll get a decent view on the rooftop here," vegard said.  
"Forget the fireworks, I can't wait to break out the pricy drinks that were bought for the occasion!" Bård giggled.  
"But what about the countdown? I bet it'll be lovely, and once its midnight there'll be song and those who have someone they love will kiss!" Magnus the happy giant spoke, looking from one person to the next and getting agreeing nods from them all.

About fifteen minutes before midnight, they decided to go to the roof. It wasn't a windy evening but it was cold, so everyone wore jackets and brought their beverages along. The time went by quickly, soon there were only a few minutes, and everyone gathered at the far end of the building to see the fireworks.  

There were teeth clattering and red noses and shivering legs but everyone was excited as they stood all huddled together. It was only a minute now, and they were buzzing with life, a new year just ahead.

As they stood, Bård managed to squeeze and excuse his way out of the mob, smiling to those he accidentally looked at too long. He came by his brother and pulled him along. 

"34...33...32...31!" People had started counting down quietly. 

"Bård what are you doing?" Vegard stumbled along with his little brother, spilling his drink slightly. His feet matched the pace of Bårds but he still struggled when being pulled.

"26...25...24...23...22!" They counted with more bravado, getting louder as the last numbers came closer.

"Nothing, just wait." Bård had dragged him off way far back from the crowd, and all they saw was backs facing them, every single face turned away.

"13..12...11...10!...9!...8!" They now shouted, and from other places loud counting could be heard as well.

Bård breathed out heavily, he jumped on the spot a few times and looked at the crowd turned away.   
"Bård?" Vegard asked, all the fidgeting making him nervous. 

"5!...4!...3!"

Bård snatched the glass out of Vegards hand and downed it in one go, dropped it on the ground,  and inhaled quickly. 

"1! Happy new year!" As everyone shouted, everything happened so fast that Vegard couldn't react. As the clock struck midnight, his little brother grabbed his neck and dipped down, gently covering Vegards lips. Vegards mind raced and he felt a billion urges to shove him back and scold him for doing this right in front of people, but instead his hands came up and pulled the lapels of Bårds jacket, pulled him closer and he savored the moment. The one and only time they kissed in public.   
As bård drew away, the surroundings became clear to vegard again, he heard how everyone had broken into song to welcome the new year, but he still only paid attention to the eyes looking into his own.

"I love you," he heard quietly, bårds lips forming the words and then smiling fondly, and vegard couldn't help returning the smile. He wanted to say it back, but the moment was over and bård stepped away, joining everyone in the song.

Vegard couldn't have asked for a better way to start the year.


End file.
